Train Crash
by RedRosePetal
Summary: When Ironheart found the Pharaoh and Tea in the wreckage of a train crash, he could never have imaged that the chosen warrior would be in that state. Can Ironheart help the Pharaoh recover before he takes him to face his other half. One-Shot!


I haven't given up on Victorious Shadows but I'm suffering from a HUGE lack of motivation with it, so do bear with me. I will continue working on it.. as soon as I have enough motivation to finish it..

So, I am planning another Season 4 story but this is a One-Shot and will have nothing to do with the other fic. But, I thought I would give you a taste of a Season 4 Fic as to be honest there aren't that many around.

**There is no romance between Tea and Yami here. I repeat NO ROMANCE BETWEEN YAMI AND TEA. **

So yeah, I hope you enjoy this and it is good. If you don't like it I will take it down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Please Enjoy :D

X

* * *

X

**Train Crash**

The train rocketed down the tracks at speeds which were immeasurable. But the speed was too great and the train could not descend the hill safely. It lurked massively actually coming away from the tracks, there were three people standing on top of the train. One person was soulless, just a body without a soul to inhabit it. As the train lurked again causing two of the people to cry out in surprise. The boy held the soulless boy in his arms, in a vain attempt to somehow protect or to atone for his earlier actions. But as the train approached a corner it had gathered to much speed and could not follow the bend in the tracks. It lurked again but this time it catapulted in to the air, flying off the cliff before falling. The boy and girl screamed in terror and they fell down, the third person flew out of the boy's arms. The three people fell faster in the train and subsequently they would hit the floor first. But before they did, the boy smashed into the side of the cliff. He cried out at the impact and as he felt the skin on his back being scraped by the rocks on the side cliff.

He bounced off the cliff again and was back free falling. He could hear the girl still screaming, he too was crying out. Well, he was hardly going to be relaxing and thinking what fun he was having whilst falling God knows how far off a cliff with a massive train getting closer and closer to him. A matter of seconds later his back connected with the ground. Hard. No.. more than hard. It was like he smashed into the ground. He heard a sickening crack and excruciating, unbearable pain laced up his right arm. He gazed up to the sky, slightly dazed but then his eyes widened in fear. He tried to move out of the way but his body was in shock from the impact. The train loomed over him and again agonizing pain erupted from his abdomen. His left wrist also erupted in pain. He lost control of his throat and screamed in pain. After a few long minutes his screams became whimpers. He lay there for a while trying to ignore the pain but ultimately failing, and despite being pinned down by the train on top of him he was shivering uncontrollably. Some rose in his throat and he coughed, he felt blood leave his mouth and trickle down his chin. Panic rose within him, he tried to move but the pain took over making him lie still again. He could hardly see anything, but to his left the was a light. It was daylight but he couldn't see out of it enough to see if anyone was around. The fingers on his right hand could just about reach outside but this movement brought so much pain to him.

His breathing was harsh and rough, he coughed again bringing more blood up. He reached out with his ears to try and listen for any kind of sound.

"Pharaoh!"

Someone was calling to him. He wanted to call back but his voice was not strong enough to call back.

"PHARAOH!"

That yell belonged to Tea, the yell was also laced with fear. He couldn't move or call back. All he could do was hope that Tea would see his fingers. He prayed to anyone that was listening that she would find him. But maybe she wouldn't, maybe she would assume he was gone and leave to find him. If she did then that would be what he deserved, he was a wicked Pharaoh and wickedness was always punished. All this was his fault because he was evil.

"Pharaoh!"

This next yell brought him out of his thoughts, as he felt a hand grip his fingers. Unwillingly he whimpered in pain as Tea grabbed his fingers.

"Pharaoh? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Tea was unable to see the Pharaoh due to the large piece of metal trapping him and obscuring everything, but the fingers she was holding to, from her.

"T-T-Tea." His voice was shaking from shock.

There was a sigh of relief, "Are you alright?"

"N-No." He spoke the true as lying would not get him out of there.

"Where are you hurt?" Tea spoke so gently and softly having detected that the Pharaoh was suffering from shock and did not want to worry him.

"My a-arms and my st-stomach."

Tea thought from a moment, she was not badly injured herself which was miracle, she knew basic first aid but who knew that good that would do now. But she had to help her friend so she had to try.

"Can you feel your legs?"

A quiet 'yes' was the response. Tea looked round, the wreckage from the train was everywhere and Weevil was nowhere to be seen. But there was no sign of other people anywhere. They were in the middle of nowhere. Tea tried her best to stay calm but the fact that there was no one around made her panic, the Pharaoh was injured and trapped under a extremely heavy train on top of him. He needed help and fast but the only way to get help was to leave the Pharaoh and find help.

Leaving the Pharaoh was not something that she wanted to do, she should stay and make sure that the Pharaoh stayed conscious but that option was not available to them.

"Pharaoh, listen to me." She said, stroking the Pharaoh's fingers in an attempt to calm him, "To get you out I need to go find help."

"N-No. P-Please don't."

"I need to or I can't get you out."

The quiet plea that followed made tears form in Tea's eyes. The Pharaoh was always the strong one, never showing weakness but now he was pleading with her to not leave him. She sighed,

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere."

The minutes turned into hours and the evening started to set in, meaning the temperature began drop. When Tea detected shivers coming from the Pharaoh, now she knew she had to find help.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh, but I have to find help. I will come back as soon as I can."

"T-Tea, I-I.." The Pharaoh started, but Tea broke him off.

"No. Yugi needs you, we all need you, so I'm going to find someone to help you."

Letting go of his hand Tea stood, looked around but before she could ran anywhere a large, white wolf appeared. It was sniffing around, having picked up the scent of something. It's eyes found Tea, but the wolf did not do anything in a threatening manner. It stayed a respectful distance and was gently whining.

"Skye! Skye!" A little girl's voice came floating towards them, before a brown haired girl came into view.

The girl looked at Tea standing beside the wreckage of a once train. She also spotted a few fingers poking up from under a large piece of mental.

"Grandpa!" She called, loudly.

Tea still said nothing as an old man appeared a matter of seconds after the girl had called for a grandfather. The man took one look at the scene before making his way over to Tea.

"Your friend is trapped under there? Am I right?"

"Y-yes. Sir, but we're in the middle of nowhere. I thought I'd have to search for hours for help."

"Then you're very lucky that Skye sniffed you out, the evenings can get bitterly cold."

The old man observed the scene before he called to Skye and the girl to come over and assist. A matter of moments later Ironheart was ready to free the boy trapped under what was left of the train.

"Tea, the metal trapping you friend is broken but we need to be extremely careful or we could injure him further."

Tea nodded, slowly. She was anxious to free the Pharaoh soon as he had now stopped talking and wouldn't respond to her calls. She took her position and readied herself for the coming task. It slow progress as they very slowly remove large pieces of metal which was trapping the Pharaoh. The hardest piece to remove was the piece crushing the Pharaoh's abdomen, but they managed and soon Ironheart was gazing down on the warrior he had known would come to save them. But from his appearance the warrior was in no state to fight. His right arm was clearly broken, the other arm sported a nasty, deep cut to it and his abdomen was bruised and bleeding. There was also the dry blood from his mouth to chin which pointed to something much worse.

Ironheart knelt down on the Pharaoh's other side and listened for signs of life. Tea watched him anxiously.

"He is unconscious, we need to move him out of here."

Without even waiting for an answer from Tea, Ironheart scooped the Pharaoh into his arms and walked back into the forest with Tea hot on his heels.

X

* * *

X

Ironheart sat on a stool next to the bed which the Pharaoh was now lying on. In his hands was a bowl where he was crushing herbs. The Pharaoh's wounds were extensive but he was confident that this strong young man would pull through. Adding the crushed herbs to water, he stirred it gently in. He then gently tipped the liquid into the Pharaoh's mouth, making sure that he did not choke on the liquid. This liquid should help the healing process for the Pharaoh. Ironheart had also bandaged the Pharaoh's arms and abdomen. All Ironheart could do was hope that the Pharaoh would pull through soon. He knew that the Pharaoh was the long awaited warrior who could put an end to all of this. But that train crash had taken a toll on the Pharaoh so who knew when he would be strong enough to save everyone. Just sitting next the Pharaoh, Ironheart could tell that the Pharaoh carried grief and loneliness. It was like an aura he was giving off. He knew that as soon as the Pharaoh was well enough, he needed to take him to the places were spirits dwell.

X

* * *

X

They stood at the top of a ledge with a gentle descent which gradually got steeper as it went further down. At the bottom was a large clearing with four stone pillars in the centre of the clearing. Ironheart looked to the boy standing next to him. He had been impressed about how the Pharaoh had recovered so quickly but perhaps he was not ready yet. But the problem was that time was against them, they had to act now before the situation got any worse. He continued to gaze at the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh held his right arm up close to him out of instinct, it was still wrapped in bandages and had make shift splints under the layers of bandages to immobilize the arm from elbow to finger tips. The other arm was bandaged on the wrist where that nasty, deep cut was healing. In the spirit of the Pharaoh himself, there seemed to be something missing.

"Once you enter there, the spirits will sense you."

"Is my friend in there?" The Pharaoh asked, his tone unsure and lacking in confidence.

The Pharaoh gazed upon Ironheart, who gave a gentle nod. The Pharaoh looked back down the ledge before drawing up the courage to take a step forwards. But lost his confidence quickly and glanced at Ironheart and Tea. Ironheart observed the Pharaoh, watching his body language and expression on his face. Maybe the Pharaoh hadn't recovered his strength enough to face his other half yet, or maybe he had. The answer of that question was in the Pharaoh's hands. Was he strong enough to face the darkness inside him yet? Or, was he not?

X

* * *

X

Yeap, I hope you enjoyed that! I really hope so because I tried hard with it...

Please review if you want to..

I will get back on to Victories Shadows and hopefully writing this will inspire me to continue writing..

Hope to see you soon :D


End file.
